


Mess Me Up So Good

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Series: Silk and Velvet [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Belting, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Top Jared, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Desperate for a chance to go under, Jensen takes a friends suggestion to visit a fetish club. Despite his initial reservations, he finds things work out rather well...





	Mess Me Up So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being MIA. Family emergencies suck. I've had this sitting in my drafts for some time so I decided to dust it off and make it good. Hope you enjoy it.

Jared slides into his car and takes a moment to wiggle out of his suit and tie before starting up the car. It’s been a long week, and he’s so fucking glad it’s Friday. He can’t wait to get to the club and find a willing sub to work out some of this tension. He stops to grab dinner on his way, having left the firm late. No need to stop at home when the drive through exists.

Jensen chews nervously on his lower lip. He arrived at the club over half an hour ago and here he is, still in his car. The club was Jeffrey’s idea. The man knows him well enough to know that none of the men Jensen has tried to date have embraced his desire to sub, so he suggested a sex club might help Jensen possibly find someone and at the same time, satisfy his craving. Jensen has his doubts about the idea, but he trusts Jeff. That thought makes him take off his glasses, replace them with contacts, and get out of his car to enter the club. 

Once he’s inside, he relaxes. There isn’t any blatant flaunting of naked bodies and sex, and that eases some of his fears. There are sectioned off portions for the exhibitionists and from what he can see, a hall of rooms for the more private couples. Someone guides him to sit and hands him a sheet to fill out. Jensen checks his kinks and ignores some boxes, making sure to be thorough. He turns it back in, and sits back down to wait. 

Jared walks in and nods to the girl at the door, they know him well by now. He takes a seat and not long after that, a woman approaches him. 

“I believe we have someone for you.” She says, passing him a sheet of paper. Jared looks it over and licks his lips, arousal stirring in his belly. 

“I’ll take him, thank you.” 

She inclines her head. “This way, sir.” 

Jensen finds himself in a private room on his knees, not long after returning his sheet. He desperately tries to ignore the way his heart is beating out of his chest and the light sheen of sweat on his forehead, but it's hard not to be nervous. It's been a long time since he's had a proper dom though, not since his boyfriend a couple boyfriends ago… And even though he could dom he was too much for Jensen. 

The opening door however interrupts his thoughts and he bites his lip, tipping his head down.

The door shuts again.

“You may look up.” 

Jensen shudders lightly at the deep smooth voice and does as he's told. He follows pristine black shoes up long legs to a tapered waist and broad shoulders, capped off with brown, shaggy hair and hazel eyes. Fuck, the guy is huge. 

Jared licks his lips as he takes in green eyes and pink, full mouth. The beads of sweat on his hairline however give Jared pause and he sets about putting the other man at ease. “Jensen, my name is Jared,” he introduces himself, “but tonight you will address me as Sir, all right?” 

Jensen shivers again. “Yessir.” 

Jared nods approvingly and steps closer, reaching out to touch his cheek. “On your sheet you didn't mention any preference or aversion to pet names. Anything I should know?” 

Jensen lets himself lean into Jared's touch ever so slightly. “No sir. I don't mind pet names.” He licks his lips, hoping his voice came out steady. 

“Good.” Jared nods again and caresses Jensen's cheek one more time before stepping back. He goes to sit on the large bed near the center of the room and beckons to Jensen. “Walk to me, beautiful.” 

Jensen stands up slowly and makes his way over, trying to fight the sudden self consciousness he feels in his plain white button down and slacks. 

Jared looks him over as he walks, taking in the strong form and bow legs. He nods when Jensen reaches him. “Very good.” He murmurs and sets his hands on Jensen's waist, running them up his torso. 

Jensen nibbles his lip, leaning into the firm touch as strong hands travel up his eager body. It's definitely not as awkward as a part of him feared. And this time he knows his limits will be respected. 

Pleased that he can feel Jensen relaxing, Jared moves his hands up to start unbuttoning Jensens shirt slowly. “What's your safeword?” He asks quietly, looking up at Jensen.

“Lenses.” Jensen replies just as quietly. His fingers twitch with the want to touch, but he restrains himself. 

Jared nods and continues with Jensen's shirt. “They showed me your sheet.” He says conversationally as he pushes the shirt off Jensen's shoulders. “Got yourself a discipline kink, beautiful?” 

“Y-yes sir.” Jensen murmurs, leaning closer to him unconsciously. He's never been really into pet names but god, the way Jared keeps calling him beautiful does funny things to his cock. 

Jared hums, skimming his palms up Jensen's bare chest to pinch his nipples lightly. “So you like it when people beat your ass?” He asks huskily, twisting a little pink nub between his fingers. 

A soft gasp falls from Jensen's lips, the touch to his nipples enough to make his dick twitch in his pants. “Ye-es. Yes, sir.” the words tumble out, and Jensen mentally berates himself for the stutter. 

Jared licks his lips and drops his hands to the front of Jensen's slacks, palming the growing bulge. “Do you like bruises?” 

Jensen's eyes flicker down to Jared's hands. Fuck, he can't wait to feel those huge hands coming down on his ass. Looking back up, Jensen nods. “Want you to bruise me, sir.” He replies huskily. 

Jared can't help the soft groan that escapes him and he works open Jensen's pants, pushing them and his boxers down his thighs. “We're going to have a good night.” He murmurs, smirking as Jensens cock twitches and a bead of precome appears at the tip.

Jensen shivers, at the cool air, and the husky promise. “Should I undress you, sir?” 

Jared shakes his head, taking Jensens wrists and crossing them behind his back. “Not tonight.” He says gently. “Just relax.” 

Jensen let's Jared manhandle him to where he wants, licking his lips in anticipation. His obedience is rewarded moments later when Jared drops to his knees and grips his hips, taking Jensens cock in his mouth. 

Jensen gasps, hips bucking in Jared's hold before forcing himself to stay still. Fuck, Jared's mouth is heavenly, there's no other way to describe the wonderful hot, wet suction. 

He needs to send Jeffrey a fruit basket to thank him just for Jared's mouth. 

Jared sucks Jensen just til he’s ready to come, and then pull off with a soft pop. He keeps his hands on Jensen’s hips and licks his lips. 

Jensen can’t help the whine he lets out when Jared pulls back, leaving him achingly hard. Chest heaving and face flushed, he gives Jared a pleading look. 

“Shhh.” Jared soothes, pushing his pants down the rest of the way. “I’m going to take your shoes off. You may brace yourself on my shoulders.” 

Jensen does exactly that, reaching out to place his hands on Jared’s shoulders. The play of Jared’s muscles under his fingers makes him swallow thickly. God, he’s strong. He bets Jared would have no problem picking him up.

Jared taps each ankle in turn, directing Jensen to lift each foot and removing his socks, shoes, and pants. He nudges the pile of clothes a little ways away and stands up, savoring the way Jensen gulps, before leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss is unexpected but definitely welcome. Jensen hums softly against Jared’s lips, his hands sliding across Jared’s broad back to wrap around his neck. Jared licks into his mouth, kissing him passionately for a long moment before pulling away. 

“On the bed, beautiful.” Jared whispers. He steps back and heads over to a dresser, picking out a few things. 

Jensen crawls up onto the bed on his stomach, watching Jared over his shoulder as he shows the two items he picked out, handcuffs and a blindfold. 

Jared nods approvingly at his position and kneels on the bed by his head. “Hands up.” He orders. Jensen raises his hands, and Jared cuffs his wrists, threading the chain through the headboard slats and effectively immobilizing Jensen’s upper body. He raises the blindfold questiongly.

A thrill courses through Jensen and he nods, closing his eyes as Jared slips the smooth thick material over his eyes. Jared knots the soft material behind his head and runs a hand through his hair before pulling away and getting off the bed.

Jensen shivers, completely at Jared’s mercy now. He can hear his Dom undressing, hearing sharpened with the blindfold, and he licks his lips. He’d almost forgotten how good the anticipation feels, knowing that someone else knows what he needs and that they’ll give it to him. God, he’s needed this. 

Jared strips off his shirt, making sure Jensen can hear him. He smirks at the shiver and takes off his belt, letting it whistle through the loops and snapping it in the air. God, he loves making Jensen shudder like that. He steps close and strokes the full curve of Jensen’s ass.

Jensen arches into the touch as much as he can, pressing his forehead to the pillow. Jared grins and gives his ass a light slap before stepping back. “Ready, beautiful?” 

“Yes, sir.” Jensen breathes eagerly, shivering as he hears Jared raise the belt. 

“Good boy.” Jared licks his lips and swings, the belt landing across Jensen’s ass with a crack. 

The praise makes Jensen flush and he tries to relax, but the first hit still takes him by surprise. His breath catches loudly at the sudden sting of pain and his body jerks involuntarily, wrists pulling at the cuffs. 

Jared moans and does it again, taking in Jensen’s reaction each time. He reacts so beautifully to the hits and Jared keeps going, intent on seeing it again and again.

The pain soon bleeds into pleasure, and Jensen stops trying to keep himself quiet. He cries out, hands fisting in the cuffs and pulling with each strike. Jared makes sure to spread the hits evenly across his ass and even down on his thighs a couple times. “Fuck.” He moans. “So beautiful.” 

Jensen moans in response to the praise, his body shaking slightly after the last strike to his thighs. He can feel the welts starting to bloom and the thought makes him shiver. 

Jared catches the slight trembling and pauses, setting the belt down on the bed and kneeling between Jensen’s spread thighs. He smooths his hands lightly over red cheeks and leans down to brush his mouth over it. 

Jensen hisses at the first touch of Jared’s soft lips against his ass. “S-sir.” He murmurs breathlessly. “God..” 

Jared digs his fingers in and spreads Jensen’s ass, letting his tongue dart out wetly over Jensen’s hole, and then rubbing a finger over it.

Jensen whines and tries to spread his legs further, tilting his ass back into the teasing touches. “Mmm, we like that?” Jared smirks, pressing the tip of his finger in. “Lets put something in there.” He gets up for a moment, going back to the dresser to pull out a good sized vibrator and a tube of lube. 

Jensen licks his lips at Jared’s words. He did say on his sheet that he liked toys. His hole clenches in anticipation and he moans shamelessly when he hears the familiar sound of a lube cap clicking open. Fuck yeah. 

Jared fingers him open efficiently and a little rough, twisting his fingers inside Jensen to press his prostate once. 

“Fuck!” Jensen cries out at the tap to his prostate. God, he’s glad Jared hasn’t told him to be quiet. He can’t help rattling the cuffs again as he feels the press of something blunt and cool to his hole. 

Jared makes a soothing noise, petting Jensen’s back as he presses the toy in slowly, but without stopping. “There.” He murmurs, tapping the base of the toy snuggled between Jensen’s cheeks. “Good boy.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Jensen breathes shakily, letting out a happy sigh and wiggling his hips. God, he feels so full. Jensen can’t help thinking about whether or not Jared is proportionate and shuddering at the thought of him pushing his huge dick into Jensen’s well used ass.

“Ready for more?” Jared steps back, picking up the belt again. 

“Yes, sir.” Jensen murmurs, eagerly pushing his ass back as much as he can. 

Jared grins and starts again. He doesn’t go as hard, knowing Jensen is tender, but he knows it still hurts damn good.

Jensen cries out. It’s more intense now after a break and with the toy in him now. Jared lands a few well placed hits across the base of the plug, mostly just to see him squirm. It makes his aching dick twitch but he grits his teeth and holds on, belting Jensen til he sees him going limp. Recognizing the signs of someone reaching their limit, Jared stops, setting the belt aside. 

Jensen lets out a soft cry, and when he hears the belt tossed aside, his body goes limp from the exertion. He’s worn out, but god, still hard enough to cut diamonds and he needs to come so badly. “P-please...sir…” 

“Shh, shh.” Jared soothes, kneeling up on the bed and removing the handcuffs. “I’m gonna give it to you, beautiful.”

Jensen blinks against the bright light as the blindfold comes off, and waits for his vision to stop swimming before trying to find Jared in his vision. 

Jared pets his hair gently. “There we are.” He smiles as Jensen makes eye contact. “Good.” He gets up off the bed and stands to the side, but still in Jensen’s line of sight as he strips off his pants and briefs.

Jensen watches attentively as Jared strips, licking his lips as more tanned, muscled body is revealed. His eyes travel down til they land on Jared’s hard cock, shining with precome and just as big as Jensen had hoped. Fuck. 

Jared smirks and lets Jensen stare for a minute before grabbing a condom and climbing on the bed behind him. He starts pulling out the toy but then decides to tease Jensen a little, pressing it back in.

Jensen grips the sheets tightly as Jared starts pulling it out, and then tugs sharply when it presses back in. “Fuck.” He moans, closing his eyes and letting his head fall forward. 

Jared does it a few times, just teasing Jensen with the push and pull. But when Jensen’s moans and whimpers turn more desperate, he pulls the toy all the way out. “God,” he groans. “So hot.” 

The sound of the condom packet makes Jensen eager and he tosses his head back with a grunt as Jared starts pressing in.

Jared moans at the tight, hot clutch of Jensens body, pushing them in on one thrust. He curls forward and presses his forehead to Jensens shoulder, giving them both a minute. 

Jesus fucking Christ. Jared's definitely proportionate and hung like a horse. In the back of Jensens mind somewhere, he's grateful for the moment his Dom gives to let him adjust and calm down so he doesn't come at the first thrust. 

Jared kisses his shoulder and up his neck, nibbling gently at his ear. “So tight for me.” He murmurs huskily. “So good.” 

Jensen moans, squirming a little underneath him. “Please.” He pants. “I'm ready sir.” 

Jared grins breathlessly against his ear and starts moving, letting his hips slap against Jensens already used skin. 

“Oh!” Jensen hears himself gasp. “Oh god!” 

“Yeah?” Jared moans. “You like it, beautiful?” He bites Jensens neck as he angles his hips, letting his thrusts crash against Jensens sweet spot. 

“Please.” Jensen begs, a stream of moans falling from his lips as every thrust pushes him closer to the edge. “Please let me come, sir! Please!” 

“Yes.” Jared breathes, gripping his hips tightly. “You can come.” He hauls Jensens hips up and nudges his thighs wider with a quick motion, reaching around to palm his cock. “Let me see it.” 

Jensens eyes snap open when Jared's broad palm closes around his throbbing cock. His entire body locks up as the next thrust hits in just the right spot and he loses it with a loud cry, vision whitening as he rides out a powerful orgasm.

Jared shudders at the noise Jensen makes and the tight clench around his dick and he comes a few thrusts later with a choked gasp.

Jensens still shuddering through the aftershocks, so sensitive he swears he can feel Jared's come even through the condom. He whines softly, eyes shut and body flushed.

Jared let's himself relax a moment, petting Jensens hip. “So good.” He mumbles against Jensens shoulder. “So good for me.”  
With one last shudder, Jensen practically melts into the bed. He exhaled softly at the praise, revelling in the warmth it brings him. “Thank you sir.” He manages softly.

With some effort, Jared pulls out and disposes of the condom. He crawls up the bed and reaches down to pull Jensen into his lap and cradle him close, mindful of his abused ass.

Jensen blinks up at him, green eyes locking on hazel as he's cradled tenderly in Jared's lap with his head on a broad shoulder, trusting his Dom to take care of him after such an intense scene.

Jared keeps one arm right around him and stretches one of his long arms for a conveniently placed water bottle. He cracks the seal and lifts it to Jensens mouth. “Drink a little for me.” He coaxes.

Jensen parts his lips and swallows gratefully, nearly finishing the small bottle before turning his head away. Jared caps the bottle and sets it down.

Jensen shifts, wincing as his aching butt protests. “Careful.” Jared murmurs. “Want me to look at it now? Or do you wanna wait a bit?” He rubs Jensens thigh, trying to provide a grounding touch. 

“Better to take care of it now.” Jensen says hoarsely. But he makes no move to pull away, leaning closer. Just a little more touch first, he tells himself. 

“Okay.” Jared nods. He squeezes Jensen a little tighter and tucks the subs head under his chin, rubbing his back gently as he holds him. 

Jensen closes his eyes and basks in the warmth for several minutes. It feels so good just to be held. But unfortunately the high is wearing off and his bruises are making themselves known. “There should be some kind of cream for the bruising.” He mumbles against Jared's shoulder, lingering a moment longer before making himself pull away and lay down on his stomach. 

Jared feels a pang of loss when the gorgeous sub pulls away from him, but let's it go. “Yeah,” he gets up to fetch it from the drawer. “it's right here. Cooling arnica lotion, with some numbing.” He settles on the bed again, squeezing some out onto his fingers.

Jensen sighs softly as Jared starts applying it. Those giant hands that had previously hauled him up against a strong chest were now incredibly gentle. He rolls on his side gingerly, once Jared finishes and gives him a small smile, patting the space next to him. “We have time, right?” 

Jared nods and caps the lotion, laying down next to him. “We do.” He draws Jensen back into his arms and cuddles up with a content sigh. 

Jensens smile widens at the cuddle and he leans into it eagerly. Suddenly he realizes he wants this again. He doesn't want to come back and get paired with another man, he wants Jared. This Dom is nothing like anyone he's ever had, he felt something between them since the man entered the room. He definitely wants to see Jared again, and he's not gonna walk away without asking. 

Gathering up his courage is another matter however. What if Jared says no? Well, that's pretty much all that could go wrong right? Fuck, he really hopes he doesn't. He doesn't let himself think of it long, but if they could even have a relationship...

Jared trails his fingers absently up and down Jensens back, touching lightly as he replays the scene over in his head. He hadn't had a sub this responsive and obedient in quite a while. Jensens quiet voice breaks in. “Hey, uh, Jared?” 

Jared kisses the top of his head without really thinking about it. “Hmm?” 

Jensen takes a deep breath. Keep it straight to the point, he tells himself. Rambling is not sexy. Just rip it off like a bandaid. “Would you maybe want to go out with me?” 

Jared can’t help his surprised laugh. “If you want me, I’d love to.” He bites his lip.”Sorry I laughed. Wasn’t at you.” 

Jensen’s heart stops at the laugh and he almost wants to cry til Jared’s words sink in. “I-- What? Really?” He blurts out, and then blushes, backtracking quickly. “I mean, yes! I want to.” He beams. 

Jared grins and kisses him. “I’ll get your number before we go.” 

Jensen hadn’t notived before, but dimples. Jared has dimples. Jeffrey will get the damn fruit basket and Jensen’s eternal gratitude. 

They make out lazily for a few minutes before Jared murmurs. “We should go.”

Jensen pulls away reluctantly and reaches for his clothes. Dressed, Jared touches his arm. “You okay to get home?” He asks, thinking of Jensens ass. 

Jensen smiles a little at Jared’s genuine worry and nods. “I’m good.” He passes his phone to Jared and takes his, exchanging numbers. They separate with one last kiss and a promise to call. 

Jensen walks out with a grin on his face. He won’t need to come back here now, maybe he’s found someone who he can date… love… and sub for. 

(Across the parking lot, similar thoughts are running through Jared’s mind. Except he isn’t thinking about subbing.)


End file.
